The Brat Pack
Hailey, Meghan, and Katie are three new mammoth characters who will debut in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Hailey is voiced by Nicki Minaj. Katie (aka The Gossip Girl) is voiced by Heather Morris. And Meghan is voiced by Ally Romano. Biographies Hailey, Meghan, and Katie are first-rate members of the Valley's popular crew, normally found hanging around the "teenage-hangout" hollow with the other young, esteemed animals. But more importantly, as Ethan's Posse (aka "The Brat Pack") ''', these lady mammoths are always dutifully by their heart throb's side, playing the part of Ethan's favorite entourage. Appearances '''Hailey '''has auburn fur (a light brown, with reddish highlights) and a brighter auburn, orange tinted top knot (head hair), neck/shoulder mane, and feet tuffs (all of which somewhat blend in with the rest of her fur). Her top knot is long and tied up into a tall pony tail, while her thin, cheek length bangs are pushed back from her face. She has a slightly wavy mane, top knot, and feet tuffs, and a purple flower kept pinned in front of her left ear. Her eyes are light brown, with slightly purple tinted eyelids. '''Katie has light, golden-brown fur (while her face is a shade lighter), and a light blonde top knot, neck/shoulder mane, and feet tuffs. She keeps her hair like Hailey's, with a slightly taller pony tail, thinner pulled back bangs, and wavier hair. She keeps a light blue flower pinned in front of her left ear, and has greyish-blue eyes, with eyelids slightly light blue tinted. Meghan has chocolate brown fur and a dark brown top knot, mane, and feet tuffs. She also keeps her hair like Hailey's, with fewer bangs and curlier hair. She keeps a light peach colored flower pinned in front of her left ear, and has brown eyes, with eyelids slightly dark purple tinted. Each of these lady mammoths has: a turned-out trunk (like Ellie); lanky legs (when compared with Ethan and the other guys); a thin, long tail (like Peaches); long, poofy top knots, manes, and feet tuffs; round cheeks; and nearly teenage mammoth leg-length (still growing) tusks. Personalities They seem to be very stuck up and prissy, being total divas,with Hailey seemingly to be the leader. They only have a sweet attidude around Ethan, always trying to win his affections. Although they act sweet sometimes, they don't really seem to like Peaches that much (saying insulting things about her and letting out rude comments behind her back, when Ethan's gone). This could be because they're either jealous of her since Ethan liked her right off the bat. or because she's prettier than them.or because of peaches family and how different they are to other herds The point is that The Brat Pack dislikes Peaches for multiple reasons. Film Roles Coming Soon! Quotes *(Hailey) "..... Yah, if you wanna stress about somethin', stress about your hair." *(Hailey) "Wave-a-licious!" *(Hailey) [About Peaches] "Oh, busted....." (Meghan and Katie giggle) *''(Hailey)'' [About Peaches] "Gross! It's that weirdo who chills with possums!" (Meghan and Katie say "Ew!") *''(Hailey) Meghan and Katie about Peaches "Seriously, that's embarrissing!" (Meghan and Katie nod in agreement)'' Trivia *Hailey, Meghan, and Katie are always obssessed with three things: **1) Ethan (their hunky, posse leader). **2) How good they look. **3) Being the most popular. *The posse's long, stylized top knots (head hair), along with Peaches' and Ethan's, were completely reinvented by the Ice Age animators for Ice Age: Continental Drift. **(As mammoths, in the previous films, including Manny and Ellie, held the"traditional mammoth", short hair-cuts). *Ethan, and other male mammoths, in the newest film, take after Manny's features. While the Posse, Peaches, and other female mammoths, take after Ellie's features (to help differeniate genders). Gallery IA4- The Brat Pack.JPG|Steffie (left), Katie (middle), and Meghan (right) being sassy. 526771_291632350923147_129577537128630_644687_230046658_n.jpg|Ethan surronded by his posse, laughing at Peaches. Oh no.jpg|Ethan and posse watching Peaches fall down their hangout's frozen waterfall. Vibe-vixen-nicki-minaj-ice-age.jpg|Steffie joking about "stressing over hair". IA4- Trunk Five!.JPG|the posse watch the action, while Ethan and his buddy "trunk five". Teenager Hangout.jpg|The posse's usual grounds, the "teenage hangout" hollow (all seen far below). Ethan and his posse look up.png|The brat pack and Ethan look up Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Female Category:Mammals Category:Mammoths Category:Minor Characters